


Assurance

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mention of past csa, Other, coping with the writer oh boy, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Warning! This has mention of past childhood sexual abuse.Gabriel Reyes comforts his babe who is having a bad time remembering all the awful shit that happened to him in the past.Really self indulgent and based off of the comfort I wish I could get with my own shitty problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goody I love breaking down and having flashbacks all alone.

The moment Gabriel saw him enter his room, he knew there was something very wrong.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked, concerned.

"Well it turns out I was right, and I'm not a faker!" He exclaimed with fake glee, wide, mad grin splitting his face as he seemed to tremble, teetering precariously between breaking down and keeping it together.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel questioned, brows furrowed, now even more concerned.

He motioned for him to sit, and he did, though his leg bounced nervously.

"Well, I found out that all the fucked up shit I did as a kid turns out to be obvious signs of sexual abuse, which means the memories aren't fake, which means my sister was wrong and I'm not a faker!" He explained, words clipped in some areas, teeth snapping against each other as he jittered.

Gabriel felt disgust and anger bubbling up deep in the pit of his gut at these words, his face twisting and contorting with his rage.

No.

He forced himself to calm down.

Anger wasn't what he needed from him right now. He needed comfort.

"See? It's pretty great since I'm right and I'm not a faker! She'd always yell at me to not tell people that I'm a csa survivor because "it never happened" and I'm "spitting in the faces of actual. survivors". But she was wrong! And I'm right! It was all real! The flashbacks I have are real! The scarring is all real! I-" 

Gabriel pulled him in, embracing him tightly, cutting off his rambling.

"It's alright." Gabriel assured, voice soft and gentle as he held him close.

He felt him tremble violently in his arms as he inhaled shakily.

He felt the dampness of tears hit his skin and soak his shirt, felt his slender fingers curl into his shirt as he clutched to him tightly, fighting back sobs and tears.

"It-it was so fucked up!" He managed to choke out. "I was so fucked up and broken and I-"

"Shhh." Gabriel soothed, rubbing his back. "It's not your fault. People hurt you, and you didn't know any better."

"But- but I still-"

Gabriel pulled back a bit to look at him, but he was covering his face, not wanting him to see it scrunched up and puffy.

"How old were you?" Gabriel asked, somewhat stern.

"F-five to seven." He choked out, sniffling and gasping for breath in between sobs.

Gabriel had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to calm himself after hearing that.

"You were a child. You didn't know any better. They hurt you. They're the ones to blame." He explained, slowly and softly, as nonthreatening as possible.

He only sobbed harder.

Gabriel cooed softly at him, pulling him back into his arms, rubbing soothing circles into his back as he trembled violently from his sobs.

The two stayed like this for a while, until he finally calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, voice hoarse and watery.

"It's okay, baby." Gabriel cooed, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "They can't hurt you anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again." 

He rocked them both slowly, still rubbing his back.

"I'm here."

**Author's Note:**

> No proofreading we die like men.


End file.
